White Nightmares
by Parallel Example
Summary: IchiRuki. AU. Regalo para HeraY. Pesadillas en las que es poseído por una versión oscura de sí mismo atormentan a Ichigo. Éste, angustiado por la situación, va a hablar con su amigo Ishida, que promete investigarlo. Además, nuevos vecinos han llegado...


_Primero de todo, creo que debería decir unas palabras: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, **HeraY**! Sé que llevo algo de retraso, pero...Bueno, aquí está, ¿no? En fin... Este FanFic será cortito, puede que unos 4 capítuloso algo así, no lo sé muy bien. Así que disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con mi historia. Y no, Bleach no me pertenece. _

* * *

White Nightmares Cap. I

Su versión oscura poseyó su boca violentamente, a lo que el adolescente no pudo más que tratar de resistirse, pero como siempre el otro fue más fuerte que él. Al terminar con el beso, el pálido hombre mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, provocando un abundante sangrado y un grito de dolor por parte del chico. El otro ante esto sonrió de forma macabra y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, lamiendo con gula y siniestro placer la sangre del muchacho, a la vez que internaba en su boca, de nuevo, su lengua, corroyendo de repelencia al adolescente, mientras poseía su cuerpo con sadismo, dejando marcas de su paso por todo el cuerpo del de pelo naranja.

El blanquecino ser se hallaba tumbado sobre el adolescente, llenando su cuerpo de sucias caricias, dominándolo, manteniéndolo bajo su control. Mientras todo sucedía, el de pelo naranja tan sólo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, poniendo vaga resistencia sobre la brutalidad de aquella criatura, mientras se repetía con fuerza a sí mismo: "Sólo es una pesadilla, sólo es una pesadilla, sólo es una pesadilla..."

Poco a poco la imagen se fue distorsionando, adquiriendo cada vez colores más vivos, haciendo desaparecer poco a poco todo el blanco del escenario, mientras difuminaba la figura de su otro yo como en una grotesca obra de arte. Éste sonrió divertido, contemplando con sus demoníacos ojos los del otro, los cuales ya había abierto por el cambio de luces. Antes de desvanecerse por completo, la criatura esbozó una sonrisa aún más espeluznante, mientras se relamía los labios manchados de sangre con un macabro gesto con su lengua también manchada de sangre, y susurró unas palabras al de ojos marrones, las cuales retumbaron en su cabeza junto con la escalofriante sensación de dolor que le acompañó durante su caída en aquel mundo que se distorsionaba y se retorcía como un pantano azotado por el viento:

-Serás mío, Kurosaki Ichigo...

* * *

Saltando de la cama, Ichigo se despertó como ya era costumbre esas últimas semanas. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha que le despejara la cabeza y le quitara aquella casi dolorosa angustia que se alojaba en su estómago como un parásito.

Desayunó poco, no tenía hambre por las mañanas desde hacía ya mucho, y se dirigió con lentos pasos a la consulta de su amigo Ishida. Él debía poder ayudarlo de alguna manera, por poco que sirviese. Su título como psicólogo debía servir para algo más que para burlarse de él, que aspiraba a poco más que dirigir la clínica de su padre en unos pocos años.

Algunos conocidos le saludaron cordialmente al cruzar con ellos por las calles de Karakura. No pudo responder con ninguna sonrisa, un seco saludo sin despegar la mirada del suelo era algo que ya le costaba hacer, debido a su estado de ánimo. Los recuerdos del sueño seguían frescos en su mente, como si hubiera pasado de verdad. Suspiró sonoramente y se enfocó en el cartel de la clínica de su amigo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No era bueno hundirse aún más en las dolorosas imágenes que acudían a su cerebro.

Ishida le saludó de una forma bastante amigable, teniendo en cuenta cómo fue siempre su relación. Quizás sus ojeras contribuyeran a la mirada de preocupación con la que le analizaba el joven psicólogo.

-Y bien...Supongo que no estás aquí para hacer vida social. ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki? – éste negó débilmente con la cabeza, y se acomodó un poco más en el cómodo sofá en el que se hallaba recostado.

-Desde hace ya un par de semanas tengo una pesadilla. Siempre la misma. – el rostro del de naranjas cabellos se ensombrecía poco a poco conforme seguía hablando, su gesto más relajado pero todavía con el ceño algo más fruncido. Dejó de mirar a su amigo y posó su vista sobre el blanco relajante del techo. Aunque sería todavía más relajante si el blanco fuera el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí. – Hay un hombre...Es como yo, es decir, soy yo...Pero una versión oscura, con córneas negras, piel gris y pelo de color ceniza. – El otro presente en la sala asintió, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la mesa.

-¿Y qué hace él? – preguntó directamente, aunque el semblante dolorido de su amigo le hizo arrepentirse de no haber tenido más tacto. Conocía a Kurosaki desde hacía mucho, y le conocía más o menos bien, ambos, a pesar de tener un doloroso pasado siempre habían mantenido la compostura. Pero nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan triste, tan adolorido...tan débil.

-Es difícil de explicar. – se incorporó en su asiento, quedando sentado, encorvado hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas ya la cabeza entre sus manos. – Él me...besa, me posee...De una manera sádica, violenta. Es todo tan real, me parece sentir el dolor cada vez que muerde mi cuello, al levantarme cada mañana me obligo a mí mismo a comprobar si tengo alguna marca que él dejó, yo... – se detuvo en ese instante, negándose a mostrarse tan débil. Volvió a tumbarse en el sillón, con sus manos tras su nuca y las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos, tranquilizándose. Ishida se tomó unos momentos antes de hablar, reflexionando sobre lo que su amigo decía.

-Sueñas con una versión oscura de ti mismo...Te seré sincero, Kurosaki. Nunca había oído nada semejante. Vuelve en un par de días. Investigaré sobre el tema, ¿vale? –se levantó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del de cabellos naranjas (el cual también se había levantado), en señal de apoyo. – Te recetaré un par de pastillas. No sé si funcionarán, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Con un seco asentimiento, retiró la mano de su amigo de su hombro y abandonó la estancia.

-Kurosaki...

Decepcionado ante los escasos beneficios (por no decir que no había ninguno) de su visita a Ishida, se dirigió a su casa. ¿Pastillas? Ya había probado de muchos tipos, ninguna funcionaba. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien en medio de la calle. Sin mirarle a la cara, pronunció un seco gracias, queriendo irse ya de allí. Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, dándose cuenta en el último momento de que le habían puesto la zancadilla. Oyó gritos (de mujer) detrás suya.

-¡Tú, el que se cree naranjito! ¡Sí, tú! – repitió, debido a la escasa atención que le había prestado. Ichigo levantó su rostro para mirar a la fuente de los gritos, frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te disculpes por lo menos! ¡No tengo culpa de que andes por la calle sin saber por dónde vas!

-¿¡Quieres callarte, enana!? ¡Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿vale?! – se incorporó bruscamente, chocando sus ojos chocolate con los azules de la mujer que le había gritado. - ¡Agh, me largo, no tengo tiempo que perder con gente como tú! – estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando sintió otra zancadilla. Esta vez, al caer al suelo, la morena mujer se colocó encima suya, retorciendo su pierna. - ¡Ah, joder, para ya!

-¡Esto para que aprendas cómo comportarte con una dama! – gritaban cada vez más alto, en medio de la calle, y los transeúntes les mandaban miradas furtivas, evadiéndolos. A Ichigo no le importó, su color de pelo ya le había hecho acostumbrarse a las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Pero la de ojos azules paró repentinamente su llave, y se levantó, dejándole a él también levantarse. Ambos se sacudieron el polvo (principalmente el de ojos marrones), y tras dirigirse una última mirada de odio se marcharon en direcciones contrarias.

-Maldita enana, ¿quién se ha creído? Joder, ya me ha puesto de mal humor... – murmuraba para sí mismo, de camino a su casa, junto a un par de palabras hirientes dirigidas a la desconocida.

Un camión de mudanzas llamó su atención al llegar a su barrio. Al parecer alguien había comprado la casa que había justo al lado de la suya propia, la cual llevaba desocupada desde que se mudó allí, queriendo independizarse de su familia (aunque seguía preocupándose por ellos, es más, iba a comer todas las semanas allí, al fin y al cabo no quedaba tan lejos. Bueno, a decir verdad iba para asegurarse de que su padre no le hacía nada a sus hermanas, pero se quedaba allí a comer ya de paso).

Nada más llegar a su casa se derrumbó en el sofá, oyendo el muy satisfactorio crujir de los muelles del viejo mueble. Cogió el mando a distancia y se dispuso a ver lo primero que echaran por la tele. Bueno, lo segundo. O quizás lo tercero. ¿Lo cuarto...?

Desesperado ya por la mierda de programación que había en la tele en esas horas, simplemente se quedó tumbado en el sofá, mirando el techo. Poco a poco, el aburrimiento y las pocas horas de sueño que cargaba hicieron que sus párpados pesaran cada vez más y, despreocupadamente, los cerró, tratando de alejar el sueño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Y al hacerlo, se arrepintió. Estaba de nuevo en aquel extraño mundo de edificios invertidos, en la pared de los cuales él se posaba. Nerviosamente, inspeccionó a su alrededor, buscando al causante de su malestar. Y como invocado, de la nada apareció él, como una nube de vapor. Conforme se iba acercando su imagen se iba definiendo, revelando al ser de cabellos blancos. Con cada paso que daba aquel hacia delante, Ichigo retrocedía otro. El demonio de piel gris sonrió, divertido por la situación, y desapareció. Sintió como el sudor bajaba frío por su frente, y sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. Repentinamente, se hallaba en el suelo, con las muñecas apresadas por aquella persona (¿persona? Dudaba que pudiera definirse como tal).

-¿Qué pasa, socio? ¿Me echabas tanto de menos que te has dormido para ello? – sonrió divertido. Se inclinó lentamente sobre el adolescente, tratando de besarle. En aquel silencioso mundo se pudo oír el timbre de una puerta, y la escena se desintegró, despertándose Ichigo.

* * *

Se incorporó, secándose el sudor de la frente, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Apenas había pasado una hora...

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, aún nervioso y, por qué no decirlo, incómodo por el sueño. Al abrirla se encontró a un hombre moreno, vestido en ropas que lucían caras, aunque no demasiado. El semblante serio y frío de aquel hombre le inspeccionó de arriba abajo apenas en un instante, y más que ojos le pareció que aquel hombre le analizaba con rayos X.

-Acabo de mudarme a esta zona, junto con mi hermana. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki. – se presentó, con un neutro tono de voz, que no se alteró en lo más mínimo en toda la oración.

-Oh...Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, es un placer conocerlo. – un perplejo Ichigo por la extraña presentación le tendió la mano, dispuesto a estrecharla. El moreno pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente le tendió la suya en un apretón de manos que apenas duró un segundo.

-Lo mismo digo. – sin decir nada más, se fue. El de cabellos naranjas no sabría decir exactamente la impresión que le había causado su nuevo vecino, ni la impresión que él habría dado, sudoroso, su ropa arrugada y con ojeras y el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre, pero el tal Byakuya le inspiró un extraño sentimiento de respeto (algo que él jamás había sentido, y menos con ese tipo de gente). No obstante, sintió que jamás se llevarían del todo bien, pues ambos pertenecían a mundos completamente opuestos.

Entró en la cocina, disponiéndose a preparar alguna comida sencilla y no morir de inanición. Aunque no tenía demasiado apetito, si debía ser sincero.

Puso la televisión, para poder ver los informativos mientras trataba de disfrutar de una sencilla comida a base de algo de arroz y huevos.

Contempló la pantalla de su televisor aburrido, al fin y al cabo ¿qué se perdía si no viese las noticias? Muertes en Iraq, otra mujer maltratada asesinada por su marido, palizas a niños...

Una noticia sí llamó su atención, a pesar de todo, al reconocer en la pantalla a su nuevo vecino, Byakuya Kuchiki. Subió el volumen.

-"Hemos descubierto que el famoso diseñador, Kuchiki-san, acaba de mudarse a un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo a las afueras de Tokio. El nombre de este pueblo es Karakura. Kuchiki-san apenas ha hecho ninguna declaración respecto a este hecho, suponemos que será para vivir de forma tranquila con su hermana, aunque ha hecho la declaración de que no abandonará su trabajo como estilista..."

El de ojos marrones se quedó estático en su asiento. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como él hubiera mudado a su barrio? Lo único que deseaba con respecto a sus nuevos vecinos es que no fueran ruidosos. Pero al parecer no iba a tener tanta suerte. En cuanto se enteraran en el barrio...no quería saber qué iba a pasar. Pero compadecía al pobre diseñador.

* * *

_Bueno, con esta historia tengo algo de miedo...¿Que por qué? Bueno, voy al instituto aún, así que no tengo ni idea de psicología...Pero la idea en sí del Fic me gusta. De todas formas, si alguien entiende, si hay muchos errores con eso de las pesadillas, sed comprensivos. Guau, pensándolo bien...¿Un psicólogo friki? Qué cosas, ¿no? En fin, a lo que iba, Parallel, que te pierdes (XDDDD). Esto es un regalo que le prometí hace ya bastaaante tiempo a **HeraY** (pero bastante, sí...por aquella época comenzaba Snow Ring...Que por cierto tengo que continuar...). Tanto tiempo sin apenas hacer nada y anoche me puse con los RHCP y me dije...Coño, voy a ver como iba esto...Y ya esta mañana he podido terminar de una vez. A ver si puedo continuar este Fic más o menos a un buen ritmo, junto con mis otros Fics. Pero, en cualquier caso, no prometo nada. Venga, me voy yendo que me enrollo mucho (Parallel, te pierdes...). Los Reviews se agradecen (Ahora dice uno que está leyendo: "Ah, vale, gracias por la información, adiós" y cierra la ventana XDDDDDDD) Eehh, jeje, pues vale...Joder, que bueno ha sido eso (XDDD). Si me dejáis un Review os lo agradeceré mucho (Digo lo mismo que antes...). Mejor me voy yendo. Gracias por los Reviews (Si me dejáis...) y hasta muy pronto (O eso espero...). _


End file.
